character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fusion Zamasu (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Regular= |-|Barrier of Light= |-|Grotesque Zamasu= |-|Infinite Zamasu= 1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= 'Summary' Fusion/Fused Zamasu is the fusion between Goku Black (Present Zamasu in Goku's body) and Future Zamasu through the Potara earrings. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Fusion Zamasu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Enhanced Senses, Limited Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Low-Mid; can patch enormous holes in his torso in mere seconds), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4 - the latter two are on a more dulled level than before), Teleportation, Matter Manipulation (Molecular), Duplication, Size Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Limited Light Manipulation and Electrokinesis, Resistance to Electrokinesis. Time Paradoxal Resistance and Time Travel w/ Time Ring, Limited Space-Time Manipulation and Durability Negation w/ Ki Scythe | Incorporeal Form, Intangibility, Fusionism, Space and Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Far superior to Goku Black and base Zamasu. Overwhelmed Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, as well as Super Saiyan Rage Trunks) | Multiverse level (Even stronger than before, fought on par with Vegito Blue) | Multiverse level (Soul Zamasu became one with the entire timeline, and was even leaking into other timelines. Since Goku and Vegeta were weakened, he could only be defeated by Zen'o. Should be superior to Deformed Merged Zamasu) Speed: Inaccessible (Dwarfs his two individual halves, including the form Future Zamasu took as the universe) | Inaccessible | Inaccessible. His state of being is Omnipresent (Became one with all of the universe--space, time, timelines, etc. And thus would be a 4-dimensional being) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Far superior to Goku Black and Zamasu. Recovered from a kick from Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Goku) | Multiverse level (Survived combat with Vegito Blue) | Multiverse level (became one with the entire timeline,and was even leaking into other timelines. Tanked hits from Super Saiyan Rage Trunks) Stamina: Extremely High | Limitless Range: Melee normally, several dozens of kilometers w/ Ki attacks. Multi-Universal w/ Instantaneous Movement (Zamasu's potency of this technique should be comparable to Kibito and the East Kaioshin) | Multi-Universal (His influence was bleeding into multiple universes) Standard Equipment: Time Ring and Potarra Earrings Intelligence: Above Average, highly experienced in combat | Likely Below Average in Soul form Weaknesses: Arrogant at times (it IS justifiable when he is arrogant.. Whenever any of his forms are truly in danger, they can easily adjust their mindset and fight seriously). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fusion Zamasu *'Ki Scythe:' Likely inherited from Goku Black, where he bends his Ki and forms a scythe, which can slash energy at foes. Said energy slashes cut through space-time, and create a void--either an entire universe, a timeline, or Zamasu and Black's bottomless hatred combined. *'Blades of Judgment:' Fusion Zamasu spawns a horde of red spherical energy blasts, which then conform themselves into daggers, and fly straight at the foe, surrounding them, before detonating all around their hapless victim(s). *'Lightning of Absolution:' Fusion Zamasu summons and spread-shots purple lightning that can incapacitate foes. The radius of effect can be extended via summoning an enormous phoenix made of Ki. *'Wall of Light:' Fusion Zamasu creates a wall of Ki the disintegrates incoming attacks as well as foes that make contact with it. Zamasu's Soul *'Chao Makouhou:' Zamasu's eyes and mouth glow red as he fires deadly, red energy waves. Key: Fusion Zamasu | Grotesque Fused Zamasu | Infinite Zamasu Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2